


All The Noise and Hot Crossed Fangs

by dogtier



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhibitor collar slowed Bart Allen's healing but didn't stop it completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Noise and Hot Crossed Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bloody Valentine](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/)'s Two-Of-A-Kind challenge for the prompt "Scarification - Xeno (Mechanical)".

The inhibitor collar slowed Bart Allen's healing but didn't stop it completely. Blood stopped flowing from the cuts in a matter of minutes, scabs forming and falling off in another few, leaving long, angry red scars crisscrossing his body in elegant patterns. As soon as the collar was gone they would disappear without a trace. 

"Please," Bart Allen begged, face wet with tears and snot. "Again, again." 

"Stay silent," Khaji Da ordered. "We are the one in command here." 

"Yes," Bart Alen agreed. "Sorry, I'll be good."

Khaji Da considered a moment, testing to see how long Bart Allen could obey the command to behave before giving into squirming and whining once more. Two minutes and forty-three seconds ticked by. 

"Please!"

"We should not reward your behavior," Khaji Da said. "But we are also gaining satisfaction from this experience. It would appear that we are at an impasse." 

Bart Allen was panting. Even with the collar his heart rate, breathing, and other autonomic functions were elevated far beyond the levels a normal human could survive. When Khaji Da lowered the plasma blade to skin Bart Allen screamed. He yanked on the shackles binding him to the bed, the shackles he had insisted on. The human claimed they "set the scene." Khaji Da did not understand but it was still rather new to this "play acting." 

"Control yourself, meat," Khaji Da said. 

The fresh blood trickled down Bart Allen's sides, dripping from his pale skin onto the dirty sheets and soaking through to the tarp spread underneath. Khaji Da ran a rough thumb over the cut positioned just above Bart Allen's protruding hip bone. It broke the scabbing and made the blood flow once more. Khaji Da dug in and Bart Allen whined, voice high enough to indicate he was trying to say something at superspeed but being thwarted by the collar. Beg, perhaps? 

"Slow," Khaji Da said. "Do not give into hysterics."

"Pleeeeeease," came Bart Allen's plea, gradually sliding down into a coherent pitch and rate. "You said- you said you were going to write your name on me." 

"We are considering it," Khaji Da said. 

"Don't just consider!" Bart Allen panted. "I want you to do it." 

"Would it bring you satisfaction?" Khaji Da asked. "To be marked as our property?"

"Yes," Bart Allen answered. Khaji Da scanned Bart Allen's vitals. There were no signs of deception. 

"Very well," Khaji Da said. It surveyed the planes of Bart Allen's chest and stomach. Khaji Da had been careful to leave a spot above Bart Allen's navel for this purpose. Khaji Da held Bart Allen's chest still with one hand while carefully beginning its signature with the plasma cutter. Bart Allen's screams grew increasingly hoarse until he could barely make noise any longer as Khaji Da finished the last sigil. 

"Are you," Bart Allen whimpered, lifting his head to stare down at his ruined body. "Are you done?" 

"Yes," Khaji Da answered. "You are marked." 

"Oh," Bart Allen said softly. He yanked on the bonds absently, as if he had forgotten they were there. 

"Would you like to be released?" 

Bart Allen nodded weakly and Khaji Da undid the lock on the arm restraint, allowing the human to lower his arms and feel along the scars on his own stomach.

"Khaji Da," Bart Allen said, fingers tracing the bloody symbols. "It hurts so much when I touch it."

"Then cease touching it," Khaji Da said.

"No, I like it," Bart Allen said.

"We do not understand your desire for pain," Khaji Da said.

"Well, I guess that's because you're a machine." 

"Perhaps." 

"How badly is Jaime freaking out right now?" Bart Allen asked. 

"Jaime Reyes is not conscious at the moment," Khaji Da said. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"No, no, that would be- that would not be crash at all," Bart Allen answered. 

"Then what activity would you like to engage in next?" 

"Would you fuck me?" 

"We are not sure we are capable of-"

"I'll get you ready," Bart Allen said. "You can still feel, right? Feel what I do to Jaime's body?"

"That is correct," Khaji Da answered.

"Then just drop the armor below the waist and lay back." 

Khaji Da obeyed and Bart Allen crawled over, running his hands up Jaime Reyes's thighs. As he moved he broke some of the scabs on his body, causing blood to flow once more. Bart Allen wrapped his lips around the penis that belonged to Jaime Reyes. Khaji Da felt the blood in Jaime Reyes's body gathering in his groin, making his penis grow stiff. It was pleasurable experience in a way Khaji Da was not equipped to quantify. 

"There," Bart Allen said, pulling back and stroking Jaime Reyes's cock with his hand. "See? All ready to fuck me." 

Bart Allen laid back on the bed once more, pulling Khaji Da to him. Khaji Da wondered if he should be using some sort of lubrication but Bart Allen was wrapping his legs around Khaji Da's hips and tapping his heels impatiently on Khaji Da's back so Khaji Da figured it was acceptable to begin penetration 

"Ah!" Bart Allen cried out. "Ah! Oh good, that's so good."

Khaji Da withdrew and reentered experimentally. Doing so made Bart Allen's legs clench around Jaime Reyes's body. It was an appealing sensation. 

"Oh, oh, I know! Cut me again," Bart Allen begged. Khaji Da did not hesitate, sharpening one arm into a sword. Khaji Da sank his blade into Bart Allen's side. He removed it quickly, he did not want to inflict Bart Allen with lasting damage. Bart Allen screamed. Bart Allen in pain was aesthetically pleasing in a way Khaji Da was not equipped to quantify. There was a lot Khaji Da was not equipped to quantify as of late. 

"Please," Bart Allen squealed, clinging to Khaji Da. "Please please please!" 

Khaji Da thrust Jaime Reyes's cock into Bart Allen more rapidly. He knew that in this form he was not capable of going at the speed Bart Allen most likely truly desired. Perhaps if he integrated his tech with Jaime Reyes's body more fully? 

"We should," Bart Allen panted, "We should do this with the collar off. You could cut me even deeper then.

Khaji Da felt Jaime Reyes's body growing heated. It took a moment for him to process it as Jaime Reyes approaching orgasm.

"Take it off, take it off," Bart Allen chanted. "Take the collar off please, hurt me."

Khaji Da removed the collar. Bart Allen's body convulsed as he regained his powers and began to instantly heal all the marks littering his skin. The feeling of him around and under Khaji Da was too much. Khaji Da dug his sharpened armored fingertips into Bart Allen's sides as Jaime Reyes's body achieved orgasm. Bart Allen was screaming as Khaji Da raked his fingers down Bart Allen's chest. Bart Allen was also achieving orgasm. 

And then Bart Allen was trying to twist away and crying.

"Did I preform incorrectly?" Khaji Da inquired. He withdrew carefully. Jaime Reyes would be upset if Khaji Da had permanently damaged Bart Allen in some way. 

"No," Bart Allen said, wiping snot from his face. "No that was amazing. It was just too much. There at the end." 

Khaji Da watched Bart Allen's hiccuping sobs grow worse.

"Would you like Jaime Reyes now?" Khaji Da asked. 

"No," Bart Allen said. "Pretty sure this much blood on the sheets would make him blow something up."

"Explosions are therapeutic."

"I'm sure they are."

Khaji Da's processors must have been malfunctioning as he found himself unable to process a way to head forwards.

"Bart Allen-" Khaji Da began.

"Shh," Bart Allen said. "Just give me a minute. I'm tired."

Khaji Da sat back and watched Bart Allen as he slowly pulled himself together. His sobs ceased, his body relaxed, the scars were gone for good. It was almost a disappointment.

"Geez," Bart Allen said when he at last sat up. "I'm glad we did this in the safe house. These sheets are never coming clean. Joan would kill me if I did this to her stuff." 

"Are you preparing to leave?" Khaji Da asked. 

"Yes," Bart Allen answered.

"Should we follow you?"

"No, you made a mess, you get to clean. I'm going home to sleep. After a shower, yeech."

"You are the one that requested the mess-"

But Bart Allen had already left. 

Khaji Da stripped the mattress. He incinerated the sheets and tarp, both covered with congealing blood. It was important to destroy evidence. He flew back to the Reyes residence and entered through Jaime Reyes's window. He placed the body in bed and closed its eyes. Jaime Reyes must not suspect a thing.


End file.
